Illicit Adventures
by sfscarlet
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to Condoms Everywhere. The boyz get adventurous again.


Justin viewed the last of the short film in his art class. While he was not a film major, he enjoyed watching films and using his critical artist eye for the visual aspects of the camera work. This one was particularly creative, and Justin had asked the professor about how the effects were accomplished.

Grabbing the mail out of the box, he glanced through it as he waited for the elevator to descend. Bill from Brian's Visa, bill from PIFA, bill for Gus' tuition, Advertising Age, and a flier for Taylor Electronics.

"Brian," Justin yelled out as he opened the loft door. Justin looked around, eying Brian at his computer. After dropping the mail on the counter, he walked to Brian and wrapped his arms around his torso and kissed his neck.

Brian hit 'save' and shut down the computer. He grabbed Justin's hands, gently squeezing them, showing his enjoyment of Justin's actions.

"I watched this incredible film in art class today, and then I saw the flier for Taylor Electronics, and it got me thinking," Justin said in between kisses and licks to Brian's neck.

Brian swiveled in his chair and stood up to kiss Justin on the lips. After a few kisses, he pulled back and said, "Slow down, Sunshine. How is an art film and Taylor Electronics related?"

"Remember when I bought the condoms last week and I was placing them all over the loft?"

"And? You do that every week," Brian commented as he grabbed one stashed in the drawer of the computer desk.

"We talked about having sex in other places... like the GLC, or Ben's class."

"Sounds like fun, but I still don't get the connection. For someone with a 1500 SAT score, you should be a little better at explaining yourself."

"The camera work was wonderful, and I think I can set up the same type of cameras with the equipment at my dad's store. I saw the flier and it reminded me of our conversation. What do you think? Up for some movie making?" Justin smiled his famous smile.

Brian walked into the bedroom and went to the bowl of condoms by the bed, grabbing a handful. "I'm ready," he said as he placed them in his pocket.

"The store closes at 9:30. I have the alarm code from when I worked there in high school. I doubt he's thought to change it." Justin walked into the kitchen, reaching for a plate. "I'm hungry. I'm going to heat up the leftover Thai we had last night. Want anything? I don't want my stomach growling in my film debut."

"I'm good, but thanks," Brian said as he thought of Craig Taylor's face when he viewed the video. Brian watched Justin eat, smelling the good food. When Justin went to the fridge to grab a drink, he snuck a few bites.

"Thought you weren't hungry?" Justin teased as he walked back over, and then stabbed a piece of chicken with his fork.

"Couldn't let you get too full for your film debut. Wouldn't want your stomach to pouch," Brian teased.

Justin playfully swatted Brian, and then placed his dirty dishes in the dishwasher.

"You're learning. Maybe in another two years you'll pick up your wet towels off the bathroom floor," Brian said as he watched Justin put away his dishes. "Maybe we should be at the store before it closes, just to be sure."

"Nah. I remember talking to Molly a few weeks ago about her new job. She's working at the store and she was telling me all about the security system. I casually asked her about the codes and she said something about Dad being a moron and using his birth date as the pass code."

They drove to the headquarters of Taylor Electronics parking lot.

"The jeep shouldn't be noticed," Justin said as he noticed the trees in the back corner. "We can set up the cameras in Dad's office. I used to sleep on the couch during break time. He's rarely in there."

"A couch... Your dad is making this easy. I guess if you slept on it, it's pretty comfortable."

"Leather… so we can wash off the cum stains," Justin half-joked.

"This should be fun. Maybe we can make a copy for ourselves. It'll be hot."

"I like the way you think. I can burn two copies; it only takes a few minutes."

They drove into the back vacant parking lot. "All closed up. The employee entrance is in back so we won't look suspicious. I still have my Taylor badge. I grabbed it out of my stuff while you were getting the condoms."

"I see I still have to teach you the thrill of illicit sex," Brian teased Justin. They walked to the entrance and Justin put in the code. The door clicked and Justin pulled it open. He then grabbed the necessary video equipment and a tripod, taking it back to Craig's office.

Brian looked around. "Pretty boring place. I can see why he was never here. You'd think with as much money as he makes, he'd have something to show for it."

Justin set up the camera and a few extra lights, then shot a few seconds of video. "You're just such a label queen." He viewed the video and was pleased with the quality. "All set up. Are you ready?"

Brian gave a wicked smirk. "I've been ready since you walked in the door of the loft. You've been making me wait and you must be punished for that." Brian started grabbing for Justin, but Justin put his hand in a stopping motion. "That would be a perfect scenario. I've been bad and you discipline me. Let me push the button for the video and we'll step in front of the camera. Do you think you can start at the beginning."

"Twat."

Justin pushed the start button and walked in front of the camera. "Come here, Brian. The video's taping."

Brian walked toward Justin, lust evident in his eyes. They were standing in front of the burgundy leather couch. Craig's desk was behind them and the camera was behind the desk. "You've been a very bad boy, Justin. Keeping me hard for so long and offering no relief. I'm going to have to punish you." Brian grabbed Justin by the arm, reaching around the other arm to swat his ass. As usual, Brian inhaled Justin's scent, a mixture of citrus and turpentine and felt his cock harden.

Justin wrapped his arms around Brian's neck, pulling him in closer for a deep kiss. "Not that. Don't spank me, Brian. I promise I'll never do it again," Justin pleaded, playing along with the scenario, feeling his hard on strain against his jeans.

Brian cupped the front of Justin's jeans, rubbing the growing erection. "Ah ah, Justin. I feel your hard cock growing at the mention of a spanking." Brian kissed Justin's neck as his hands undid the button on his jeans. He shoved them down so they pooled at the ankles. Brian pulled his own pants off quickly and sat on the couch, pulling Justin down over his lap.

"You know better than to tease me." Brian ran his hand over Justin's ass, caressing the white globes. Justin hissed in pleasure. Brain fondled the firm ass, and then spanked Justin, hearing the slight popping sound. Justin flinched a little at the unexpected blow, but didn't say a word.

Brian spread his fingers over Justin's ass, kneading the tight muscles and firm skin. He felt Justin grinding his cock into his lap and opened his legs slightly, allowing Justin's cock to fall between the opening. Closing his legs, he trapped the cock, adding another layer of friction. Brian ran his hand down Justin's spine, stopping right above the area where his back met his ass. Justin arched slightly, showing his enjoyment of the movement. Mesmerized by the perfect mounds, he continued to map every inch with his hands. Periodically he would pick up his hand, landing a spanking on Justin's ass. The sound of the smack was the only one in the quiet room. It was so random that Justin was unable to prepare for the unexpected blows.

Brian made small circles with one hand as he ran his other finger down Justin's inner thigh, watching in interest as Justin spread his legs at the added stimulation. Reversing the direction of his finger, he made small circles up the thigh until he returned to Justin's ass cheeks. Brian spanked him again, this time a little harder. His hand tingled for a second after the blow. Brian felt the sweat on Justin's legs as his excitement grew.

"You like that, don't you?"

Justin didn't answer, understanding the "game".

He ran his finger down Justin's other thigh, spanking him a little harder this time, leaving a red mark on the white globe. Caressing the red mark, Brian kneaded the taut muscle and spanked Justin three times in succession, each time a little harder than the last. Sticking his hand between his own legs, Brian rubbed his finger over the precum on the tip of Justin's cock, sliding easily over the sensitive head. Removing his hand, he squeezed his thighs, rubbing them up and down, stimulating Justin's cock head as he heard Justin's shallow breathing increase.

Brian took his left index finger, popping it into his mouth and wetting it thoroughly. He trailed it down Justin's crack, pushing it slightly at his hole. Justin arched up. "This is what happens when you tease me." Justin groaned as he understood the implications of Brian's words.

Brian ran his finger up and down the crack several times, pushing at the hole without entering it. At the end of each trail, he removed his hand and spanked Justin.

"Please, Brian," Justin begged.

"What?" Brian taunted him.

"Fuck me," Justin urged.

"Not yet. We've only just begun to play. Your milky white ass needs to be punished. You've teased me one time too many, Justin. Now take your punishment." Brian spanked him twice, caressed the red marks, and then repeated the process, alternating between two and five spankings each round for three rounds. Brian kneaded the red, slightly swollen ass, massaging the tender flesh.

He reached for his pants that he had laid on the couch, pulling out the lube. Flipping the top, he lubed his fingers and ran them down Justin's crack once more. Justin spread his legs even further apart.

"Your hole is just aching for me," Brian said as he pushed the tip of one finger into Justin's ass.

"Yes, do it," Justin urged again.

"Patience. We have all night. After all, we want Father Taylor to know how depraved his son really is."

Brian moved his finger in and out of Justin's hole, and then removed it to slide over his ass crack. He spanked Justin once, hard, and three times soft. Brian's hand tingled with each impact of Justin's ass and he shook it to regain the feeling. Brian felt Justin's cock thickening from the added stimulation from his finger.

"Pinkish red, like your hole. It's hot." Brian caressed the slightly swollen ass cheeks. "Yep, they're hot," he teased as he blew on his fingers faking touching a hot item. Taking both hands, he ran his fingers up and down Justin's inner thighs as he felt the unmistakable swelling of Justin's cock. He pushed one finger into Justin's eager hole and let the other finger press lightly over the perineum. Moving the hand from the perineum, he opened his legs again and stroked Justin's shaft.

Justin hissed in pleasure. "Brian, I'm not kidding. I'm not going to last," Justin pushed into Brian's hand with each stroke, trying to gain friction.

"Okay. Turn over on your back."

Justin obeyed, lying on the couch with his legs open.

"Put your legs around me," Brian directed as he found the condom and tore it open, placing it on his cock.

"Please... Fuck me."

Brian's breathing heavy, his body covered with a light sweat, he thrust into Justin's hole in a smooth motion. Justin arched up to meet him, sighing in contentment. "Yes. Oh, yes."

Brian leaned over, sharing a deep kiss with Justin. Their tongues slid over each other's and savored their lover's unique taste. Brian grabbed Justin's hands, intertwining their fingers and placing them on either side of his head. Inhaling the combination of pheromones, sweat, leather, and Justin's cologne increased Brian's excitement as he thrust quickly into the tight hole. He felt Justin meet his every stroke with a clench of his ass, adding to both their pleasure.

After only a few more strokes, Brian felt the unmistakable tingling in his stomach, and the tightening of his balls and muscles before he shot into the condom. The spasms caused Justin to shoot his load over his and Brian's chest.

Brian eased Justin's legs off his shoulders. "That was hot."

Justin ran his hands up and down Brian's back, enjoying the closeness. He reached between them to take off the condom from Brian, tied it and tossed it in the trash. Looking around for something to wipe himself clean, he eyed Brian's underwear. He grabbed it and wiped them both clean. He got off the couch and shut off the video equipment.

"I can't wait to see the video. You think we could make videos of all the places on our list?"

Justin laughed. "I don't think so. Carrying all this equipment everywhere would be a bitch. Besides, this place was a special fuck you for my dad. Using his own merchandise to film us having sex in HIS STORE."

"Let's make the DVD's and put the equipment back. I can't wait to watch us," Brian urged as he gathered his clothes and started dressing.

Justin shut down the lights as the DVDs were copying. He popped one into the player by his dad's desk and watched a few seconds. "Seems to have worked."

"I think we should leave it on his desk with a note. Something like 'Instructional Repairs'. He won't report us once he sees the DVD. He would be too ashamed to admit that his son is gay."

"Sounds like a plan. This was fun. Maybe you should punish me more often," Justin remarked as he put the camera back in its box and resealed it.

"We'll see. Right now I want to go home. Tomorrow is Sunday and we have all day to plan our next adventure."

Justin dressed as Brian labeled the DVD and placed it on Craig's desk. They took their own copy and returned to the loft. It was early when they returned, only midnight. Brian turned on the television, but before he could switch on the DVD player, they saw a commercial for Taylor Electronics.

"Come on down to our store. We have the best equipment in town. Try it out for yourselves. You'll be glad you came," the announcer finished the commercial.

Both men laughed. "I'm glad I came to Taylor Electronics. What about you, Justin? Did you enjoy coming too?"

"Of course. Now let's see how that equipment works."

The end


End file.
